Oz
'Oz '(オズ, Ozu), known both famously and infamously as '"The Silent Mad Scientist" '(サイレントマッドサイエンティスト, Sairento Maddo Saientisuto), is an ambigious individual, a scientist who is indirectly associated with the Marines as both a scientist and an ally, and can't truly be considered one of them. He is known for taking many jobs that he is payed for to do, no matter what the job may be, in order to gain more funds for his research, as such he is rarely ever at once place, doing jobs in many locations, wandering from place to place, an even greater reason to why he is barely considered affiliated with the Marines. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Oz is known for being a brilliant scientist, yet lacks the motivation to finish most of his research, but was still capable of creating remarkable inventions and weapons. His knowledge can be considered one of his greatest skills to use both in and out of battle. Despite being a genius when it comes to being a scientist, Oz is still a capable fighter, due to the many jobs he does that vary wildly and are most of the time unusual and impossible for a normal person, Oz has developed a great deal of physical capability. His strength allows him to lift things that are three times his size and stop even the strongest animals with merely a single hand and kill it in the process. Oz is also quite fast and has enough reflexes to dodge without looking or while reading. His fighting style is said to be abnormal but fitting to him, using his inventions in combat, most notably new kinds of drugs that he personally created, it being his greatest and favorite subject to research on. Also using his Devil Fruit, the Kaikaku Kaikaku no Mi, to reform weapons that he had crushed to tiny pieces and hid inside several objects and put them in his pockets to pull out and instantly reform and use in battle. The weapon he may reform is never known making his next attack unpredictable to most. Oz has great accuracy when throwing knives and is quite skilled when using firearms, while missing a target is still possible, Oz doesn't waste knives or ammo in battle, if needed, he would use up to six knives at once. While not particulary fond of close combat, Oz is still capable of fending off enemies on his own, having been taking jobs as bodyguards to famous people in times who were attacked by many people, Oz began to get used to fighting in close range, though not the best close range fighter, he makes up for it with his arsenal of weaponry and his inventions. Inventions/Weapons Oz's main specialty in his research is creating new drugs that can affect the others in many ways, as such, many of his known experiments involve human guinea pigs to test his drugs on, some are successfull others not so much. His range of inventions also goes to other forms of poisoning, such as lethal liquid materials that merely touching can cause the victim to be affected by it. As an expert in the filed of poisons and drugs, Oz is very knowledgeable of poisonous plants, animals and the poisons themselves as well, this proves very handy in certain areas, where he can use anything that may be poisonous in the area, to either use as it is or to make a poison using it. Devil Fruit Main Article: Kaikaku Kaikaku no Mi. Oz ate the Kaikaku Kaikaku no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to reform their own body and any non-living object back to their original form, this proves highly effective in battle, allowing Oz to reform after being wounded, yet still feel the pain. Oz takes advantage of the Kaikaku Kaikaku no Mi's reforming ability to reform crushed weapons back to their original form so that he may use them when needed, hiding the crushed weapons inside several objects, sometimes in his pockets without being stored inside an object. Trivia *Oz's appearance is based off Gary Peter Shugarl from Defense Devil. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Scientist Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User